wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Ajoro Longblade
=''' WoWScrnShot_022411_171809.jpg|Ajoro Longblade; when he joined Fifth. WoWScrnShot_022411_171822.jpg|Ajoro Longblade; as a Corporal WoWScrnShot_022411_171741.jpg|Ajoro Longblade; as a Sergeant WoWScrnShot_022411_172003.jpg|Ajoro Longblade; as a Knight WoWScrnShot_022411_171058.jpg|Ajoro Longblade; as a Knight-Captain WoWScrnShot_022411_171926.jpg|Ajoro Longblade; Gladiator ((At first)) WoWScrnShot_022411_171936.jpg|Ajoro Longblade; as a Gladiator, now. WoWScrnShot 021911 221334.jpg|Ajoro, Sergei, Kasimir; Battle Formation 3-man. Ajorocomcores.png|'Ajoro Longblade;' Drawing by Seawulf, thanks! The begin of Ajoro.= Like another boy borned...Like another child raised to a man...Like a another man , joining the Army.With the beliefs of Honor , Bravery and Family. That's Ajoro. He's known as a man of Truth , a man who doesn't hide behind his word.But for everyone...There's a lie laying behind everything. Ajoro was born in Elwynn and grew up in Westfall.There he learned how to hunt and survive with his father. Unfortunally his mother died at the birth. Ajoro was raised under pressure and toughness. At the age of 19 .. Ajoro travelled to Stormwind , after all the trainning he got from his father, he joined the army with the first try, while he was a strong and trustfull man. '''Middle of Ajoro's "carreer". After joining the army, Ajoro worked too hard in the streets of Stormwind , chasing thiefts and thugs. Finally, his job was seen to his Officer's eyes. He was promoted to a Guard. Now fighting against the enemies of Stormwind. Ajoro worked hard there too.. At the age of 22, Ajoro got another promote to Corporal. And fast enough to Sergeant. He finally succeed to become a Knight-Captain. (Guild Stormwind Resistance , the official guild of Stormwind defence I assume.) Someday..He was sent to help the forces of Northrend , with a army following his orders. They got attacked , before they even reach the harbor , the army was killed and Ajoro with some others were taken as hostages. 'The slavery and tortures of Ajoro.' Ajoro was taken from the Hordes and he was a slave in Orgrimmar. They were torturing him and twice almost killed him from hitting. His tough childhood and his train until then helped him to stand to his legs and continue after all those tortures. One year later.. At the age of 25 he was sent with a caravan full of slaves , to Outland. Where he was taken to fight into the pits of Nagrand. He fought half-naked , with a wooden shield and an almost destroyed metal sword. Killed many into this pit - arena. At the age of 26 , Ajoro stayed alive to all those tortures. He was now known as a Gladiator. He achieved gear of a Gladiator and a sword. Now. "They" sent him with two other Gladiators. At the age of 28. To Nocturna. For unknown reason to him. He was told to say that they sent him there for support to this war. He went there and joined "The Crows of War". 'Gladiator years of Ajoro.' He lived in Nocturna , with 'the Crows'. Ajoro then .. Continued in Nocturna as a guard or something like that. He then found a goblin, named Grizzlow who was selling slaves and had an inn there , in Nocturna. He was helping Grizzlow with all his jobs and the tavern of Grizzlow was a place for Ajoro to chill out. There , he met a woman.. Who was a slave. He fell in love with her and tried to see her more and more. Finally they were together for atleast one year. Then.. She left to another place. He couldn't buy her while he had no home on his own. 'Storyline till he joined The Fifth Brigade-Alliance Expedition.' Ajoro joined the Fifth Brigade when they were in Wintergarde and got interviewed by Durkon, and followed them till then. At the age of 30, Ajoro joined the Fifth, as he joined it with a few troops sent from Stormwind. Till then, he joined all the fights of Fifth from then and so on and fought in the side of the Fifth, proving himself trustworthy and brave. He've been through all of the events and stayed alive, as he tries to continue that, trying not to fail Sergei and Cody, and of course his best friend Garrow. After the fall of Lich King, Ajoro and the other people joined the festival in the Krasus' Landing. Then he went back to Stormwind, and Goldshire, back to his hometown now fighting against the Defias. However Ajoro after the comeback from the North. Got lost from the rest of his people. He actually made a research to find them and his wife but nothing. He then travelled back to Stormwind, where he learned that the whole Brigade got disbanded, and Garrow, Cody, Fargus and Durkon went M.I.A. After that, he decided not to retire and keep himself in the army. Joining Commander Zackaroth's forces in the Lionheart Vanguard. However, he doesn't really care who leads it, but only to serve the Alliance. His title remains Knight-Champion within the ranks of the Alliance, continueing to fight for his race and fanction. Yet still looking for his comrades. 'Ajoro's current status is :' Age : 34 Guild : The Lionheart Vanguard Married with : Jinalina (ICly M.I.A / OOCly Not active since Freedom's restart) Place : Stormwind (basically) else he's anywhere the Lionheart Vanguard is Rank : Knight-Champion Category:Characters